


Piracy and its Many Benefits

by tatertotarmy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking Games, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Pre-Relationship, all one of you, it's all up to the heart of the cards i guess, listen i've had brainworms over this since i played the sidequest, this is for all of the one leofard fans out there, this is just a oneshot but might expand with more oneshots idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatertotarmy/pseuds/tatertotarmy
Summary: “I thought you sky pirates were only interested in treasure,” A’vedis spoke, picking up her drink and looking up at him, “Getting paid with a bar tab doesn’t seem your style.”Leofard chuckled, grinning, “Treasure ain’t always gold an’ silver, kitten. Sometimes it’s just the simple pleasures we take.”“Like buying a lady a drink?”“No greater pleasure than that.”
Relationships: Leofard Myste/Warrior of Light
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17





	Piracy and its Many Benefits

“Seriously? Another drink?”

Leofard smirked, taking the glass and raising it up to his lips, “Humor me a while, alright?”

Stacia sighed, leaning up against the wall beside him, “I hardly know why we’re here in the first place. If I have to drag you back empty handed _and_ with a full tab, I’m dropping you to the clouds.”

“Won’t be much longer, promise.”

“You said that hours ago.”

Leofard just chuckled, raising the glass to his lips and returning his gaze to the bustling bar of the Forgotten Knight.

There weren’t many places in Ishgard Leofard could stomach returning to. Most roads and buildings were coated with the memories of his youth, memories he would prefer to keep preserved and unchanged. However, the Forgotten Knight was one of the places he returned to again and again, for both necessity and pleasure. Often, he would come to collect payments from merchants or discuss… _business opportunities_. Though that night, Leofard wasn’t there for either one. 

The sound of a door opening, a light and rush of cold from above. Leofard glanced up, spotting a small, slight figure covered in a dark, hooded cloak lined in fur. They were slow and articulate with their movements as they made their way down the stairs, weaving between other patrons with ease. While it would be easy to just think of them of another small Hyur ill-accustomed to the chill of Ishgard...looking closer drew a different story. 

An awkward lump beneath the hood; a strange movement of their cloak, not caused by walking or by an errant breeze. 

Leofard blinked, lowering his glass and keeping his eyes on the figure. Watching. Waiting.

The bartender, Gibrillont, glanced at the cloaked figure and grinned, waving them over, “Ah, A’vedis! Nice to see you here!”

The figure stopped right in their tracks, their hood turning towards Gibrillont. And then, they sighed, their gloved hands drawing up to pull the hood away from their head.

“Am I that obvious, Gibrillont?” A small chuckle. “You really have a sharp eye.”

From beneath the hood popped out two blue ears of a miqo’te, shaking and twitching as if to stretch out from being hidden. They sat on a head of short, neatly cut blue hair that framed a round, pale face. Peeking out were two odd eyes: the right green and the left grey, both lined by small, dark half-circles beneath. Her expression was tired, though a smile spread on her lips as she walked right up to the bar.

All around, Leofard could hear the small swelling of voices within the Forgotten Knight, all whispering about the new arrival. 

A’vedis Tade, the famed scion. Savior of Ishgard, conqueror of Nidhogg, slayer of primals. The Warrior of Light herself.

“It isn’t that hard.” Gibrillont grinned as A’vedis reached down to pull her tail out from beneath her cloak, cutting a small hole in the back to slip it through. “You just want the usual?”

“I suppose so.” A’vedis sat down on a bar stool, giving a little grin. “I was trying to see how long it would take for you to notice. I had hoped you wouldn’t figure it out before I recited my order.”

“You trainin’ to be a rogue?”

“Perish the thought,” A’vedis laughed, “I was just trying to have a little fun, that’s all.”

Gibrillont laughed, “You have to be a little more serious than that to try and outsmart me.” 

He began to prepare a drink, and as he turned away from A’vedis...Leofard couldn’t help but catch the small dip in her smile. The distant look in her eyes. 

Well, he supposed that it was time for him to act.

Leofard rose up a hand to Stacia and looked at her - a silent signal to wait. It was obvious she was confused, though she nodded, folding her arms and appearing more at the ready than before. He grinned, and then left the wall, walking up to the bar with his drink in hand. 

“I don’t think you’d be offended if the drink went on my tab, eh?” Leofard leaned against the space beside A’vedis, placing his drink next to her. 

A’vedis turned, a look of genuine surprise crossing her, “Leofard! I didn’t see you.”

“Hardly saw you either, with that littl’ disguise.” A teasing grin spread on his lips. “So is that a yes or no?”

“Well, if you’re offering, I see no reason to decline,” A’vedis spoke, a small smile on her lips.

“Great.” Leofard sat down in the stool beside her, looking over to Gilbrillont. “You heard the littl’ lady. Anythin’ she has, I’m payin’.”

“Don’t you mean the _merchants_ are paying?” Gilbrillont teased, placing a drink in front of A’vedis.

Leofard just shrugged, “I’m just payin’ with their debts. No harm, I take it?”

“None at all.”

Gibrillont walked away to take the orders of more who flocked to the bar. All of the new patrons kept sneaking glances at A’vedis, whispering even more about the presence of the famed Warrior of Light. Leofard pretended to not listen, but caught some of the whispers thrown around. A meeting with Ishgard’s new ruler. Another primal slain down in Gridania. All new actions that traveled through the gossip circles like wildfire. 

Quite the busy one, she seemed.

“I thought you sky pirates were only interested in treasure,” A’vedis spoke, picking up her drink and looking up at him, “Getting paid with a bar tab doesn’t seem your style.”

Leofard chuckled, grinning, “Treasure ain’t always gold an’ silver, kitten. Sometimes it’s just the simple pleasures we take.”

“Like buying a lady a drink?”

“No greater pleasure than that.”

“Right…” A’vedis chuckled, taking a long sip of her drink, “Was this paid with another grand adventure of yours?”

“Nothing as grand as before,” Leofard shook his head, “Don’t think I’d live ta see thirty if the cat kept pulling more of those outta his hat.”

A’vedis giggled, “The sky would certainly fall to pieces if that happened.”

Leofard just took another long sip, letting only his smile be the answer to that. He continued until he finished off the rest of his drink, and then set the empty glass down on the table. A’vedis grinned and quickly drew her own drink to her lips, keeping it raised until she downed the rest of it, setting it down on the counter beside his. 

“Feelin’ a little competitive, there?” Leofard chuckled, “You realize I’ve been here longer than you, kitten. I hardly think it’d be fair for you ta try drinkin’ me under the table. You aimin’ ta beat me while I’m down?”

“You’re bigger than me. And a Hyur,” A’vedis said, “Consider it a handicap.”

Leofard could only laugh, reaching up to rustle her hair a little. She swatted his hand away, giggling as she fixed her hair into place. And then, she raised her hand to get Gibrillont’s attention, asking for a couple more drinks - the same drinks as before. One for her, and the other for Leofard.

“Well, I suppose I can’t let a good drink go to waste…” Leofard watched as the two drinks slid towards them, “What’re ya aimin’ for, here?”

“Just want to spend some time with a friend, is there anything wrong with that?” A’vedis spoke, raising up her glass, “We’ll just see who can stay standing when the night’s through. All on a merchant’s tab. What do you say to that?”

“Havin’ a little competition for only _friendly conversation_ seems quite boring, don’t ya think?”

“Is it?”

“Can’t have a competition without prizes.”

“Then what would you suggest?”

“You’re the one challengin’ me, kitten,” Leofard raised up his own glass, flashing her a grin, “I see it’s only fair to give ya a choice first.”

“Then…” A’vedis thought for a long moment, looking down at her glass and watching the brown liquid swirl around within, “If I win, you have to tell me the worst, most embarrassing job you’ve done.”

Leofard laughed, “And why would ya want to hear any of that?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” A’vedis flashed a smirk towards him. “I’ll get to know what the daring captain of the Redbills did at his worst. And I can start all _sorts_ of rumors.”

“So you want me ta risk my embarrassment _and_ reputation? Quite a big risk you’re askin’ me ta take.”

“Are you too cowardly to accept?” A’vedis pressed the glass teasingly to her lips.

“Not at all,” Leofard teased, “Though ya still need to think about what happens if _I_ win.”

“Then what would you ask of me?”

“Your time,” Leofard rose up the glass to his lips, “I’d like your help in acquiring...quite a treasure.”

A’vedis stared at him for a moment, blinking. And then she rose the glass to her lips, leaning her head back to down the entire drink until nothing but ice remained. She slammed the glass to the table, the ice rattling around inside, and looked over at Leofard, a sly grin at her lips.

“I’ll accept those terms,” A’vedis rose up her hand to get another drink, “Better drink up, _Leo_ , I’m afraid you’re already a glass behind.”

Leofard starred a while, vaguely impressed, before downing his drink in one swig as well, putting his own glass beside her own, “I don’t plan on that for the rest of the night, I assure you.”

And so another pair of glasses were made, drank, and slammed to the table, leaving the pair evenly matched as yet another slid to meet them. Leofard could see the amusement on Gibrillont’s face as he prepared a few more in advance - knowing exactly what was to come.

Well, it would seem that a merchant’s debts would be paid in full to the Redbills tonight. Stacia would be _oh so_ thrilled.

Leofard didn’t look back, even if he knew that she was probably staring daggers into his back.

“I can hardly believe ya have time to drink with a man like me,” Leofard looked over at A’vedis, smirking, “Ya have quite the reputation nowadays. Even more than when ya worked with me.”

A’vedis’ grin dropped a little, though he could see her fighting to keep it on, “Oh, so even talk reaches the sky, I see.”

“I have ta come down for business, kitten,” Leofard took his next glass, “It’s hard _not_ to hear.”

Her grin dropped completely, at that point, and she picked up her glass, looking down into it. 

Leofard looked at her for several moments, sighing, “Seems like a huge weight’s on your shoulders.”

She was silent. And all Leofard could do was look at her, taking in the familiar actions he knew all too well. The tense hold of her shoulders. Her sudden awareness of all of the people around her, keeping her in check - to be an object for others to partake from. The knowledge of her every action bearing the weight of the world, and everyone around asking for too much out of such a small thing. 

Much like an Ishgardian noble he called family. 

Leofard placed a hand on her shoulder, cocking a grin, “Hey, how ‘bout ya forget what I said. For all I know, you’re just a friend, challengin’ me to a drinking contest. None of that other stuff. What do you say, kitten?”

A’vedis flinched beneath his touch, but slowly turned her head to look at him once more. And a small smile bloomed on her face.

“Alright.” A’vedis took a long sip of her drink, smirking the second it left her lips. “Only I’m a friend about to drink you under the table.”

“Let’s just see about that.” Leofard finished his next drink, slamming it down and waving his hand. “More of the same, Gibrillont.” 

“Careful, don’t want to throw you two out to the cold,” Gibrillont spoke as he slid over the same two drinks as before.

“You’ll only be throwing one out, tonight,” A’vedis spoke, laughing.

However...as the drinks came and went, A’vedis’ posture grew more and more relaxed, more sloppy. She remained steady on her stool, by some miracle, but it was clear she was relying on the bar to stay upright more than anything.

“I think I’m winnin’...” she slurred, reaching out to take another glass.

Leofard, a playful hand beneath his chin, reached out to place a hand over hers, “Afraid I may have ta cut ya off.”

A’vedis grinned up at him, “You tappin’ out?”

“No, just don’t want ya ruinin’ my clothes when I help ya out of here.”

“Really?” A’vedis giggled, attempting to worm her hand out from under his in a weak attempt to get to her drink, “I don’t think so…”

“Kitten...want to know a little secret?”

“What is it, Leo?”

“I’m afraid I don’t drink alcohol here,” Leofard smirked, “Haven’t had any the whole night. Only time I drink is up in the sky. Tastes better up there, ya know?”

A’vedis starred, her eyes slowly growing wide, “W...What?”

“Afraid ya shouldn’t make bets with a pirate, dear.”

She sat there a while, letting the information slowly process through her drunken mind. And then, she began to laugh. Leofard just grinned as the little Miqo’te beside him began to shake in a fit of giggles, not stopping until her cheek rested against the bar counter.

“I knew it looked too easy!” A’vedis spoke, “So it looks like you win, captain. Where we goin’?”

“Not anywhere excitin’ ‘til you’re sober.” 

“Come on! You can tell me now, right?” A’vedis leaned into Leofard, practically falling towards him to lean against his side. “Promise I won’t tell anyone!”

Leofard grinned, slinging an arm around her shoulders to help keep her steady. He leaned in, looking at her with a teasing look on his face.

“Told ya earlier that you’d help me in gettin’ a nice little treasure…” Leofard’s voice grew quiet, his other hand signalling for Stacia. “Well, what’s a better treasure than the famed A’vedis Tade.”

A’vedis’ eyes grew wide as she looked up at him.

“You mean...we aren’t going on an adventure?”

She looked drunkenly disappointed.

Leofard broke out in a laugh, “Is that really what you’re worried about, kitten?”

“Of course I am!” A’vedis slid away from him, reaching for her glass, “Wait a sec’, I still have a chance...”

“Afraid you’re cut off.”

Another hand reached down over A’vedis’, and Leofard looked up to see Stacia standing on the other side of the drunken Warrior of Light, a glare thrown in Leofard’s direction.

“But I can still win…” A’vedis whined, drunkenly trying to reach for her drink.

“Tryin’ to out-drink a sober man, kitten? You’re quite a daring one.” Leofard stood up from his stool, reaching down to pick up A’vedis in his arms. “Come now. Afraid I’ve won this round.”

“H-Hey!” A’vedis wiggled around in his arms, “This isn’t fair!”

“Listen…” Leofard looked down at her, “We’ll go on all the adventures we want, up there. Anywhere we want. Alright?”

She stopped, looking up at him, “Really?”

“Really.”

A’vedis relaxed, practically melting into his arms, “Alright…”

Leofard grinned, “Sleep a littl’ now, ya hear? You’ll be havin’ a nice littl’ hangover in the morning, kitten.” 

She nodded, slowly closing her eyes.

“Leofard…”

He looked up, meeting Stacia’s pointed glare.

Leofard just chuckled, “What? Not coming back empty-handed, am I?”

“And with what?” Stacia gestured towards A’vedis.

“Don’t worry, it’ll be fine,” Leofard looked down to the woman in his arms, “We’ll talk things out in the morning, alright? Let’s jus’ head back up.”

Stacia sighed, “Alright...I just hope you have a good reason for this…”

Leofard chuckled, following her out of the bar and into the cold chill of an Ishgard night. As they headed to the airships, A’vedis curled up closer to his chest. He couldn’t help but look down at her and smile.

Quite the treasure, indeed.


End file.
